


Pay Me, Kiss Me

by tobiukkiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Karasuno Family, Kissing Booths, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiukkiyo/pseuds/tobiukkiyo
Summary: Kageyama slammed a thousand bill yen on the counter. Hinata's classmates couldn't believe it."I've paid ¥1,000 already. Where's my kiss?""Kageyama-kun...you know ¥500 is okay for a kiss to the lips, right?""Why? Then kiss me my money's worth."Hinata pauses to stare at Kageyama with wide, brown eyes. "Well...""Well what?""You mean... you want an open-mouthed kiss? Making out?"____Or a fic where Kageyama finds out about Hinata being one of the kissers for their kissing booth, and that the thought of his partner kissing someone else was insane......so he makes his way to competing with others—to kiss him first.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 36
Kudos: 191





	1. Kageyama Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> welp, here goes another fic that just y'know... came to my mind hajksdhkjahds anyways,,, enjoy this fic !!! i'll be finishing until valentine's day~

Hinata opens his eyes to morning.

Here's what happens just a few minutes after he wakes up:

He screams because of his alarm clock ringing only after he had woken up, the damned digital melody almost deafening him. His mother comes in, worried about her loud-mouthed son who just screamed, then scolding him for being a tad too noisy that it wakes everyone up in the household at 5:30 AM.

But after a few moments, his fast-paced heartbeat calms down, and he checks his phone on top of his bedside table: 5:43 AM, Monday, February 14.

 _Oh God_ , Hinata thinks. _It's Valentine's Day._

Now, his heart races a thousand miles at the thought—the possibility of him accepting chocolate from cute, petite girls. The fresh smell of baked pastries and confections the moment he enters his classroom. Bright, _too bright_ , red and pink paper hearts and cupids adorning every corner of his classroom. Practice being cancelled— _oh shit_.

He realizes that because it's Valentine's, practice is definitely _cancelled._

No sets from Kageyama, no usual snickers from Tsukishima—not that he's looking forward to that, obviously—no feeling giddy about being able to perfect their new quick attack, no _nothing_. He'd only end up attending or participating his classroom's booth for the one-day event.

Then, Hinata realizes another thing.

Something more crucial.

He was, in fact, required to participate in his classroom's booth—because he was one of the _kissers_. 

Back up a bit, _what?_ _Kissers?_

"Hinata," He recalls his class representative Kaguya call him, "You're going to be participating in our _kissing booth_."

He was _floored_ , needless to say. His friends stared at him, then at Kaguya, then back at him. One of them stifled a laugh. Hinata? _Kissing_? Impossible! 

Hinata had seemed to process the whole insanity of the situation, and immediately drops his milk to the floor.

"But—"

"No buts! You literally did not join in _anything_ regarding our classroom's booths or stalls," says Kaguya. "Especially last month, during our school festival."

"What—why am _I_ one of the kissers? I _can't_ kiss anyone!"

Kaguya stares at him hard. "Well, sucks to be you, Sho-chan. It's been decided."

Hinata groans into his hands. Remembering how his classmates finally laugh at him made him embarrassed, so embarrassed that the blood rushes not only to his cheeks, but to his whole face, even down the neck. _God_ , he thinks. _I'd be kissing strangers. A lot of strangers_!

"Hinata! Breakfast's ready," he hears his mom call from downstairs.

"Coming!"

The blush on his whole face never leaves him, and he takes his embarrassment and disbelief to the bathroom, hoping that it would all die down with one, long, warm shower. 

___

The bike ride to school was treacherous, to say the least. Unfortunately, Hinata's hopes for his blush to tone down or possibly vanish has gone down the drain—and here he was, panting after pedaling a little too fast, a little too harder than usual, in attempt to block out all of the thoughts bombarding his mind. He gets off his bike, walks it to where the other bikes were usually placed, locks it, chucks the key into his uniform pocket, and sighs into the cold, morning air. 

_Valentine's Day_.

His heartbeat quickens its pace once more, and _God please, stop_ , Hinata thinks, _I don't want to go inside right now_.

Much like any other normal day, he was alone right now. He was always early, and his classmates knew this, especially the guard that was stationed just right next to Karasuno's gate. He'd always greet him with a big smile, earning an earnest nod, then would continue his way inside of the school, bike in on hand, a breakfast onigiri in the other. But today, there was no onigiri, no sweet potatoes, no rice bars or any sort of second breakfast he'd eat, because he was such a dumbass—courtesy of Kageyama _and_ his little sister, Natsu, surprisingly—that he zoomed out of the shower, headed downstairs, and made a beeline for his bike outside their home despite his mother's protests for him to eat breakfast.

Hinata was empty handed today, so he clenched his fist and looked at it with every fiber of his being, regretting he ever left the house without even grabbing any food. His stomach growled.

"Ah, shucks." He whispered to himself, then began to walk to the lobby, dropping his clenched fist and instead, grabbed the strap of his bag.

It was cold, a bit dim, but he felt nothing because his face was warm; was still red. God, when was Hinata not tagged as _not shy_ around people? Never, obviously, except when he's showing off during games or when he'd meet new opponents in either practice games or official matches. He could hear the loud drumming of his heartbeat against his ribcage.

"Hinata!"

There was a loud, thrilling voice calling out to him. Hinata was pulled out of his slight trance, and felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. It was Haru, his seat mate, too bright and lively early in the morning.

"Good morning," says Hinata.

"Aren't you a bit red today," Haru chuckles, seeing the blush on his face, "Did someone give you chocolates this early in the morning? Huh?"

Hinata could only shake his head and look away with a pout, his grip on his bag tightening.

"Say, Hinata, I heard that you're part of the kissing booth?" says Haru. "As in, one of the _kissers?_ "

Hinata gives him a look. "Please don't go there..."

"Oh please, just imagine kissing a cute girl! And on Valentine's day, nonetheless."

"Eh, I'm not so sure of that," says Hinata. He _really_ didn't want to talk about this.

Haru still continued anyway. "When have you been, you know, shy? You just told me the other day that you'd like a girl to kiss you on Valentines."

"I _wanted_ ," Hinata corrected, "And—also, do you think I've ever kissed someone in my 4 years of being single? Even as a child I've never been kissed, even if it was one from Natsu."

"You've got a point," says Haru. "But anyways, this would be your first time, then! Not to mention you'd be kissing not only girls, but guys as well!"

 _Oh god_ , Hinata realizes. _I'd not only get to kiss girls, but guys as well_.

He removes his grip from his bag. Swallows a lodge in his throat.

But before he could say anything else, there was another person approaching them. It was Kageyama, all in his 6 foot glory, popping in from Hinata's right side vision. He has a hand on his hip, the other holding a freshly opened carton milk.

"Mornin'," says Kageyama.

"Morning, Kageyama-kun."

"Good morning, dumbass."

Kageyama steadily walks along with both Haru and Hinata, taking his sweet time sipping the rather bland, yet satisfying liquid in the carton.

"Say, Hinata," says Haru, and he removes his arm from him, "I know you're uh, gay? Or like, you like guys at least—If there was a guy who'd kiss you today, do you think you'd date them?"

Hinata stares at him. Somewhere from the road, the low rumbling of a car passes by, the wind whistling near even without chimes. Silences fills between the three of them, broad and heavy, the air seeming thick enough to touch. Kageyama, picks at his ears, wondering if he heard right.

_A guy who'd kiss Hinata? Date him?_

He felt his skin crawl.

"Ah... well, maybe?" says Hinata, looking at the sky. "Why'd you ask?

"Well you know, you've been single, and it's great if someone would knock you off your feet. Enjoy a good love life!"

 _Enjoy a good love life?_ Kageyama thinks, _What?_

"Oi, boke. Just to let you know, you _can't_ date anyone. Volleyball comes first."

"I know, bakageyama." Hinata grumbles. "As if I'd... _date_ , anyone. It'd just be a kiss."

Kageyama perked at the word. _Kiss_. Hinata would kiss someone. The thought comes to mind; someone would get to hold Hinata in their arms, rake their fingers through his soft, orange locks and make him giggle with that pure, innocent voice of his. Slowly, Hinata would get comfortable with their touch, wrapping his arms around them, until finally, _finally_ , they'd press their lips against him, Hinata smiling against them.

 _No, no._ Kageyama shakes his head. _That's never gonna happen_.

The bell rings, cutting off their conversation, ripping Kageyama away from his train of thoughts.

"Guess that's it for us then." says Haru, breaking from the duo, but not before waving a hand of goodbye. "See you later, Sho-chan!"

The freak duo watches Haru, and now, the other students in front of them, head straight to the lobby. Kageyama nudges Hinata with his elbow.

"What's with that....that...k-kith...kiff...ki—"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Kageyama, a _kiss_." Hinata gives him a withered look. "Just with my _luck_ , I'm one of the kissers for our kissing booth later."

"Kissing booth?" asks Kageyama.

Hinata nods, "You pay us for like, y'know, the kind of kiss you want. Like ¥500 for an open-mouthed kiss."

Kageyama doesn't know it, but he's blushing. He's blushing _hard_. Hinata sees this and tries to stifle a laugh, but brings his hand up and dismisses his laughter.

"It's fine, I'm going to be fine," Hinata reassures him, but the small tint of red on his cheeks says otherwise.

Kageyama trains his gaze towards the ground.

"Just don't visit the booth okay! I'll kick your ass _hard_ if you do. I'm off," says Hinata. "Uhh, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama looks back at him.

"Okay, uh- I'll see you. Bye." Kageyama just looks at Hinata walk away from him. Under the sunlight stretching across his face, he knew that he had to do something.

_Hinata kissing someone..._

_...that's **never** going to happen._


	2. Kageyama's Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's not jealous, sure he isn't.
> 
> But that doesn't stop his heart from telling him that, indeed, he is jealous.
> 
> And he doesn't like it.

"Alright, who's up next?"

Hinata sweatdrops.

It's been— _what?_ Fifteen minutes ever since their kissing booth opened. Needless to say, students have been anticipating for their booth ever since before Valentine's; or ever since Hinata, being the loud mouth he is, accidentally announced it to the whole school. Students left as quick as they came, but with either wide smiles, satisfied faces, or even _both_. 

Surely, Hinata wasn't the only person assigned to both kiss customers and man the booth, but it's mostly _him_ that gets approached by the _customers_. Hell, he even got a whole line filled with students from different prefectures! It was surprising, but not at the same time, considering everyone knew Hinata was a ball of sunshine, and also had his fair share of times when he'd look attractive not just on the court, but outside of it as well.

Kaguya smiles at Hinata a few meters away from the booth, leaning against the doorframe, and wondering how business would be so good with Hinata in it. The middle blocker was a great choice, despite the protests from the orange-haired male himself, seeing that the customers were really excited to get their kisses from him. Luckily, all Hinata got was small pecks on the cheeks. Kisses on the lips were albeit rare, even more so for open-mouthed kisses.

Now _that_ was an entirely different conversation.

It wasn't like Hinata didn't know how to do open-mouthed kisses—courtesy of his first ever girlfriend who was _not_ that innocent and taught him the oh so naughty ways of life—it was just that he was... _shy._ He'd get all fidgety, like start to touch the other person, wrap his arms around their waist, or even go as far as pulling them close that the space between their stomachs would be erased. He'd do it, sure, but _not_ with an _entire crowd_ watching him! 

"You're doing good, Sho-chan," Kaguya says, finally walking up to Hinata but with a water bottle in his hand. "Didn't expect you had it in you."

Well, did anyone expect this _at all_?

Hinata laughs and opens the bottle, "Thanks. But really, Kaguya-san, I don't get why you chose me for this. We have really good looking guys and cute girls! There's Shinomiya-san, Issei-kun and even Haru! I could name so much more!"

"Well there _is_ a reason why I specifically chose you," says Kaguya, a corner of his mouth quirks up. "Maybe it had to do with... y'know, a _request?_ "

"A reque— _someone_ requested me?" Hinata gives him a look, "Does this person _like_ me? I mean, who'd request for me to do a kissing booth? A girl? A _guy_?"

Kaguya slowly nods, "Well technically yeah, considering she was all jittery and stuff. Even tucked her hair behind her ear—but what matters is that _someone_ likes you!"

"Someone likes me..." Hinata repeats, the words rolling off his tongue sounded foreign, but kind of familiar. _Like_ , he thinks. _Someone likes me? Who would?_

What happens next seems to be in a trance: seven meters in front of him, a girl who was obviously a first year stood with her group of friends. Her face was in different shades of red, and she had her hands clasped together with her eyes boring into her shoes; finding them somewhat interesting. Hinata could see one of her friends turn to her, smiling—jutting up a thumb for approval: _You should go!_ —and pushes her into the classroom, in front of the booth.

"Looks like she's here," says Kaguya, nudging Hinata with his elbow. "I'll leave you to it. Just remember, _stay calm_. She's not like the others, she's even more shy and naive, so take it easy, 'kay?"

"I will," says Hinata. He pushes a laughing Kaguya out of his sight, "Now go! Shoo!"

Just like before, students from outside of the class held their breaths in anticipation, watching as the petite girl approached Hinata's place before sitting down, not even sparing him a look. There's a warm smile on Hinata's face, a soft, comforting one, a smile that's inviting her not to be nervous.

It goes something like this: Hinata carefully asks the girl if this was alright with her, and the girl nods of course, saying something along the lines of _yes, it's alright, I requested for you anyway_ , and laughs with that sweet voice of hers. It got Hinata to blush, she _was_ cute, so he asked further what she'd like, if there was anything she didn't want while kissing, and surprisingly, she was comfortable with anything. The girl fishes for something inside of her pocket, and just when Hinata was about to peek, she slams a ¥500 bill on the counter, much to _everyone's surprise_.

"¥500?" asks Hinata, and the girl nods her head, wordless. 

Hinata gulps. Swallows the lump forming in his throat.

There it was—the first obstacle of the day. The hurdle Hinata didn't know he'd jump over, the challenge Hinata didn't know he'd accept. His hands became clammy, and under the table did he open and close, open and close, open and close his hands in repetitive motion in attempt to stop himself from getting fidgety, nervous, _worried_.

It was an open-mouthed kiss.

"You sure?" Hinata asks for the second time, "You're fine with it?"

"I'm sure, Hinata-san." The girl laughs awkwardly. "Like I said, I was the one who requested for you."

Silence filled the space between them—only the sounds of soft whispers and chatter of students can be heard. A gust of wind passed by them. Hinata felt a chill run down his spine.

 _Okay,_ he thinks. _One open-mouthed kiss for you._

________

Truly, Kageyama was only passing by. A ghost, an apparition, not to be seen by anyone, really. He was sipping on his 3rd carton of milk, his other hand once again chucked inside of his pocket just like it was earlier this morning—when he notices. He notices the long line of students from a classroom, the other girls and guys rushing to peek over the windows, tip-toeing to see what the hell was happening. This piqued his interest, sure, and even more so when a few more girls came rushing past him.

 _Wait_.

He picks at his ears. trying to see if he heard something right, _again._ God, what was with him not hearing things clearly? He wasn't deaf.

But he did hear the words _kiss_. A giggle followed after that.

_As if I'd...date, anyone. It'd just be a kiss._

He hears Hinata's voice in his head, clear as day.

_Just with my luck, I'm one of the kissers for our kissing booth later._

Oh, _crap._

Kageyama Tobio realizes two things at the same time: One, he suddenly didn't enjoy drinking his carton of milk, and _second_... he forgot that he wasn't supposed to let Hinata kiss anyone today. Not now, not ever. He didn't know why, but he could just use the tightening of his chest and the unpleasant churning of his stomach as a _valid_ excuse.

Somewhere in his mind, he could hear Oikawa's voice.

 _Such_ ** _lovely_ **_excuses_.

A chill run downs his spine.

He shakes his head, and finishes the rest of his milk before crumpling the carton with too much force, shooting it at the nearest trash bin, not even looking if he has thrown it properly. Of course he did, he was a setter—a setter that valued precision, a setter that was meant to set things right. And oh, he _was_ a setter, and he would set things straight for that middle blocker of his.

Kageyama smoothly blends in with the students, following where the crowd would take him. His gut instinct was right; he ended up outside of class 1-4, _Hinata's_ classroom. Whispers upon whispers, upon whispers. He just decided to pay no mind to them, and thankfully because of his ridiculously giant height— _Curse you, you vertically stretched bastard!_ courtesy of Hinata—he could easily see what was happening inside of the classroom.

And he _didn't_ like it.

"Ne, ne," He heard a girl beside him. "Don't you think they're a perfect match? Just look! The way he holds her—"

Another girl hummed in excitement. "Yes! Hinata-san is pretty good looking too, huh? I didn't expect he'd be _that_ good at kissing!"

"I think I'd visit the kissing booth later,"

"Count me in!"

Kageyama didn't know what took over him, but, he just did it like it was second nature to him. With cold, blue eyes, he glared daggers at the two girls beside him with all the anger and uneasiness he felt from hearing them talk.

They shrieked of course, and went off, their tails between their legs.

Kageyama didn't know if that was a win for him, but the corner of his mouth pulled upwards. _Don't even think about it_ , he hears himself talking. _He's not meant to date people. He's a dumbass after all._

He returns his gaze back to the classroom—and _god_ , they're still not done. _Enough_ , he wants to say. _That's enough_. He doesn't know what's pulling him to come forward, but he's desperately trying to fight the urge to burst through the crows, into the classroom and rip the girl away from Hinata's tight, _too tight_ for comfort, hold. But he suppresses himself, closes his eyes, clenches his fists inside of his pockets, grits his teeth together. He inhales, sharply, wanting all of the air to come back inside of him. He heaves a deep sigh, and opens his eyes.

Why was he like this anyway? It didn't matter if Hinata had kissed anyone, let alone touch them; it _wasn't_ his business. He didn't have to care, he wasn't involved, he didn't have to stick his nose in the middle blocker's book. But he did, he cared, he tried to get himself involved, and he didn't know why.

The whispers and chatters don't stop, but he allows his gaze to train back to where it was before, at the kissing booth, and _finally_ saw Hinata and the girl stop kissing. But there's a catch—a deep shade of red adorned their faces, and that _wasn't_ good. At least, not good for Kageyama.

Times passes quickly, but Kageyama still stands unfazed outside of Hinata's classroom, watching as the customers enter, pay, kiss Hinata, and leave. That goes on for a good 20 minutes, each kiss taking less than a minute or two. Meaning, Hinata had probably kissed 50 students now. Or wait, maybe even a _hundred._ Even Kageyama was surprised; he didn't expect Hinata to have such a long line of customers waiting for him to kiss them, but with payment. If that was Kageyama, he wouldn've protested enough, even though he'd love the idea of getting shit tons of money to buy himself not only milk, but also new volleyball gear. His kneepads were beginning to wear out, so to say.

But _kissing_ people wasn't one of the ways he'd think of earning money, no sir. Being the socially-awkward dumbass he was, he would never kiss anyone, let alone touch them. But, unexpectedly, he wasn't surprised that Hinata would be able to do that. 

Of course, during practice, Hinata would touch Kageyama most of the day. they'd frequently share physical contact, such as high-fives, casual touches on the shoulder for motivation or when one of them did a great job at receiving, or even go as far as Kageyama wrapping his arm around Hinata's neck in a chokehold, but not too tight, just the right amount of pressure to keep him close like he was _hugging_ him.

 _When did it all start_ , Kageyama wondered. _When did touching Hinata become a frequent thing? When did my eagerness to touch him begin?_

 _Ah,_ he remembers. _It was during the Tokyo Summer Camp_.

"Kageyama!"

 _Crap_.

Hinata bounces cheerily towards him, a big, fat smile on his face. Kageyama doesn't like it, he _hates_ it, especially knowing it might be because of the way Hinata got to kiss such a _cute_ girl. With an _open-mouthed kiss_ nonetheless.

"What," says Kageyama. "Enjoyed your...m...makeout- session?"

Hinata blows a fuse. "What do you mea—wait. You watched? You _watched_ me kiss? A _girl_?"

Kageyama didn't answer, but only nodded his head, avoiding Hinata's gaze.

He sighed. "I... I guess. Yeah. Maybe. Dunno."

"So you did," says Hinata. "I thought I told you I'd kick your ass if you did!"

Kageyama could only stare at Hinata with the sheer momentum alone. He gives the middle blocker a dead, flat stare, face devoid of emotions. _Hold yourself_ , he tells himself. _Don't ask if he likes the girl. Just_ _ **don't**._

Hinata stares back at him, with a controlled, slightly quizzical expression. And then proceeds to kick him hard in the shin.

"Ow!" Kageyama yelps incredulously, and _almost_ kneels to the ground by the sheer impact of Hinata's strong kick. "What the _fuck_ , dumbass! Why'd you do th—"

"I told you I'd kick your ass," says Hinata, matter of factly.

"That _wasn't_ my _ass_ , _dumbass!_ "

"Heh, that rhymed," Hinata giggles, "But still, I kicked your ass. Not your ass, but you–get it? Ah, nevermind. You get it."

Silence occupies their space. Kageyama stares again, _God, what is up with these staring contests,_ he thinks. He looks at Hinata with silent intent, _say something, dumbass!_

"Y'know, she was cute." Hinata awkwardly breaks the silence, but Kageyama grumbles. _That's not what I meant by saying something!_

"Oh." was Kageyama's curt reply.

Hinata found interest in his shoes. He imagined he was at the beach, kicking rocks mercilessly off the sand down to the rough, sharp waters below. There was nothing else to say, it was awkward, he didn't even know why Kageyama was here. He didn't know why he, out of all the. people he could think of, would willingly go to their classroom just to watch him kiss. And for _what?_ Hinata laughs nervously, _to tease me,_ he desperately convinces himself. _He definitely came to tease me, and say that I look stupid_.

"You looked stupid," says Kageyama. "Looked like a fish running out of air. Or a hooligan who forgot."

Hinata sweatdrops. _Of course he'd say it out loud_.

"Well at least I got to kiss a really cute girl."

"Uh-huh, and you two were blushing."

"Well, she said she liked me," says Hinata. He avoids Kageyama's vaguely amused stare. "And that she was the reason why I was picked for the kissing booth,"

"For her to kiss you?"

"No because she _likes_ me," Hinata mumbles, still not looking at Kageyama. "But yeah. Maybe because she wanted to kiss me too."

"But if you want or y'know... _like_ someone, don't you think you'd never want them to kiss anyone else?" says Kageyama, brows furrowed. "If she liked you, then she'd never want to share you with someone else. Making _you_ one of the kissers for the kissing booth doesn't make sense."

Hinata stares at him for the fucking fourth time.

Kageyama could feel his stare boring straight through the side of his skull. 

He scoffs, "What?"

"You're being weird, Kageyama."

Kageyama repeats, "What?"

"You're thinking," says Hinata. "It's creepy. You _never_ think unless it's volleyball."

Kageyama rolls his eyes, "Of course I think, dumbass! What about you? You think with a brain you don't even have."

Hinata slaps him hard. Again.

"Ow, what the fuck—"

"We're never going to finish with this conversation," says Hinata, and begins to walk away from Kageyama, earning stares from the students around them. "Catch ya later, Bakageyama!"

Said setter throws a middle finger in the air, and Hinata catches it, then makes sticks his tongue out, also throwing the finger at him.

He heaves a sigh. He didn't even know he held his breath, but he did. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Tanaka and Nishinoya popping out to run towards Hinata, locking him with a chokehold, yelling obscenities and saying how it was so unfair that he got to kiss—no, _make out_ with such a cute girl. Of course Hinata doesn't answer, instead laughs his embarrassment away, and walks off with the second years, soon disappearing around the corner of the hallway.

 _I'm going to be fine_ , Kageyama says to himself. _Everything's going to be fine_.

____

Everything is _not fine_.

No, it's not. It's clearly not, because holy _fuck_ , even more girls came flocking down to Hinata's feet at the kissing booth, paying so much money that it would make every single student broke. A couple thousand yen bills, or _twenty_ of them, stacked on top of the desk. Hinata laughs awkwardly, telling the girls they needn't not to pay him that much, but Kaguya's encouraging smiles says otherwise. Kaguya was _jumping_ with joy. Over the moon. Their booth might be the only booth in the whole history of Karasuno Valentine's Day events to receive a lot of money within a day. Or rather, within an _hour_.

The other kissers, Sakura and Ueda just laugh at the corner, getting their fair share of customers, but they couldn't help but chuckle at how their classmate was so red with the amount of girls and _guys_ lining up to kiss him.

"Lucky him," Nishinoya grumbles somewhere at the corner.

Tanaka nods. "Wish someone would recommend me as one of the kissers. We have a jungle cafe for our booth, for heaven's sake!"

"At least we have a maid cafe."

"Curse you, Noya-san!"

Kageyama was still there. Of course he took a break during lunch, even going as far as to spend his precious lunchtime with Hinata, bringing him various sorts of food: Onigiris, Yakisoba breads, Manjus, you name it. He brought everything, even a sports drink to Hinata's classroom, just to spend lunch time with him. This attracted certain stares definitely, but the duo paid no mind to them. Hinata warmly gave a smile to Kageyama, hopping on his feet before grabbing everything Kageyama brought for him, and dashed out of the classroom to see if who could get to the rooftop faster.

But after Hinata left him, saying that he needed to get back to the booth quick, he thought of something. Somewhere along the clouds above, he found an answer—or merely, a solution for this feeling that erupted in his chest every time he'd see Hinata attend to a customer. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, if it _had_ a name, but he found an answer to at least save him from ever feeling that way towards the middle blocker. 

Going back to the flock of girls—they've increased.

"It ain't fair huh," Tanak nudges at Kageyama. The setter bows his head in greeting.

"I guess so," says Kageyama. "Bet that dumbass is enjoying _everything_."

"Oh I'm sure he is," it was Nishinoya who stood on Kageyama's left. "He told me awhile ago he was really interested at that first girl."

"Oh, Hina-chan?" says Tanaka.

"You know her, Ryuu?"

"Of course I do!" There were stars in Tanaka's eyes now. Kageyama flinched. "She's like, the most unattainable chick in the whole school! Everyone has the _hots_ for her!"

 _That's bad_ , a voice inside Kageyama's head tells him. _That's really bad_.

"Like, she's knows how to cook. Her bentos are the best!"

"Really?"

"Not to mention she's also athletic. She's part of Yui-san's volleyball team!"

 _Oh fuck_.

Kageyama visibly flinches. _She's good at volleyball_ , he tells himself. _Fucking **volleyball** of all things!_

"You okay there, Kageyama?"

_So he's really thinking of dating her, huh?_

"Hello~ earth to Kageyama? You okay?"

_No. He can't date. We still have Nationals to attend. That idiot can't possibly—_

Tanaka slaps Kageyama's back _hard_.

Kageyama snaps, annoyed, "Ah fuck! that hurt!"

The second years were surprised, so to say, at there kouhai's sudden outburst. Then, Tanaka's laughter follows, then Noya's. They can't believe the face Kageyama was making right now. he was confused—no, he was in distress? Whatever, he couldn't read his face. What they know is he's really fucked up right now, and he has no idea what was happening.

"I get why you're like that, Kageyama, especially if a cute girl approaches your best friend of all people!" Noya starts, nudging him endlessly. "I feel you. Because _same_."

Then suddenly, it was as if one, big brick hit him square in the face.

"You're _jealous_ , Kageyama!"

_What?_

"I'm not jealous, who would I be jealous of—"

"Hinata of course!" says Tanaka, smile wide. "He's the one getting kissed!"

 _Yeah right,_ he thinks. _I'm definitely jealous of Hinata. Nope, I'm not jealous of the girl—_

"Or maybe you're jealous of the girl?"

Then another brick hits him on the face. 

_No! I'm **not**!_

"That's impossible, Noya-san!" Tanaka lets out a boisterous laugh, "Why'd he be jealous of the girl? That's insane!"

 _Yeah,_ he says. _That's right. That's insane. That's impossible._

Or is it?

Kageyama doesn't answer, the words stay stuck in his throat, but the second years ignore him and just focus their attention to their precious middle blocker in the classroom, earning earnest kisses from the girls and guys in line.

In a second, he sees Hinata's bright smile through the small space of the window. He was smiling at the girl, his eyes as clear as sunlight. He leans in, and the last thing Kageyama sees was the back of the girl's head, with Hinata's fingers raking through her hair to pull her closer.

He's not jealous, no.

 _I'm not jealous of the girl_ , he desperately tells himself. _That's impossible_.

He looks at them, and fishes for the thousand yen bill inside of his pocket.

_No, I am not jealous._


	3. Kageyama Tastes Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama faces the fact that he is, indeed, jealous.
> 
> He also realizes that he has never tasted strawberries that sweet before.

He was _jealous_.

Oh _God,_ the time it took for Kageyama to get that damned realization drill through his head—it was pure torture. He's been pacing the hallway back and forth for a while now, and he _knows_ he doesn't act like this, not because of Hinata, he denies again. But of course, it always has to be because of that short dumbass.

 _Stupid hair_ , he thinks. _His stupid smile, those stupid dimples. He's such an eyesore_.

Kageyama keeps on looking inside the classroom, then at the floor, then at the room, then back at the ground. God forbid he gets vertigo because of his own stupidity. He's like a madman, and now some kind of _stalker_ to the public eye. How couldn't they think he wasn't some creepy classmate? He had been, what, outside of their classroom, looking, _waiting_ for Hinata for almost the _whole day?_

Oh he was definitely jealous. He doesn't know it, but he's _trying_ to.

Here's the course of events for the day: Kageyama _tries_ to calm himself down, fucking _try_ to suppress or at least tone down his heart beat rate for a moment because _god_ , the way it's racing right now would get him into a stroke. His face is burning, either because of embarrassment that he is, indeed, jealous and wouldn't want anyone to kiss Hinata, or just the plain urge to not barge into his room to rip those people away from Hinata's touch.

Maybe both, _maybe both_.

So, he chucks his hand aggressively into his pocket and pulls out the thousand yen bill he brought out of his wallet earlier, and clutches it almost tightly into his hand that he nearly crumples it.

Okay, so, listen. Kageyama _barges_ inside of their classroom.

That rush of adrenaline oddly found its way through Kageyama's veins at the most awkward and unplanned time of his life. The door slammed open, of course, hitting the wall with much force that everyone, even outside of the room, flinched at the sound. Hinata was about to kiss the girl on her cheek, but was abruptly disturbed by Kageyama's sudden outburst.

To his surprise, Kageyama finds himself walk over to Hinata's desk with heavy steps, like he wasn't meant to go there, but he's forcing himself with sheer willpower just to approach him. He didn't like it, but it was happening alright.

"Kageyama—"

Kageyama slams a thousand bill yen on the counter. Hinata's classmates went wide-eyed—they couldn't believe it, it was so unexpected. The girl in front of Hinata looked at the two of them in confusion, but read the room, and carefully slipped away from their line of vision.

"I've paid ¥1,000 already. Where's my kiss?" says Kageyama, sweating _bullets_.

 _No, I'm such a dumbass_ , Kageyama scolds himself. _What—why the **fuck** did I do this._

On the other hand, Hinata was just as confused as the other people were, or maybe even more, but he can't bring himself to look at his setter so he resorts to staring at the large bill planted flat on top of his desk. He was bewildered. Shocked. Surprised. His brown orbs widened.

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kageyama-kun..." he begins, "...you know ¥500 is okay for a kiss to the lips, right?"

Kageyama's mind goes into haywire.

He realizes that, yes, now he's done it. He's jumped the gun—and there's no way for him to turn back now. Not with the crowd of eyes fixated on them; not with Hinata's blushing face failing to look straight into his eyes; not like this, when he promised himself he'd never back out of anything he knew he had to do one way or another.

So, he coughs. Awkwardly. Tries to dismiss the blatant whispers of the masses.

"Kiss me my money's worth," Kageyama almost whispers, but loud enough for only Hinata to hear.

Hinata looks up, finally at his eyes, when he inhales a sharp breath. "Well, uh-"

"What?"

"You mean... you _want_ an open-mouthed kiss?" Hinata hangs on his words, allows them to drift along with the wind. And then, he exhales. Deeply. 

" _Making out?_ " Hinata says, finally.

 _I did_ ** _not_ **_think this through,_ Kageyama admits. _Nope, I didn't._

But he finds himself slowly nodding at Hinata's words. "Yes," he says, breathless. "Making...m-mak...making out."

Why was he embarrassed? He brought this upon himself. he barged in, without any invitation, slamming a thousand yen bill on the desk, blushing _so hard_ that it makes him look like he's confessing to Hinata.

Well, was he? Was this his own way of confessing?

"Okay," says Hinata. 

"Okay." Kageyama replies back.

It was awkward. The air was awkward. It felt difficult to breathe, at least, for Kageyama. But he hopes it's the same way for Hinata too. Because even though he didn't run, he felt like all the air was pushed out of his body, leaving him weak, vulnerable, breathless. But what he didn't know was Hinata was like that too; unable to move, hesitating to lean in, or something like that.

So they stood in front of each other for a good 2 minutes or so. Just... staring awkwardly at each other, then averting their gazes somewhere else, back at each other, then somewhere else, then lastly, back at each other _again_. It's so frustrating that they couldn't do anything.

But Kageyama doesn't remember what exactly makes him move. Suddenly, he leans over the desk, slowly closing the gap between them, and swallowed a lodge in his throat. _I'm going to do it_ , he thinks. _I'm gonna kiss him_.

His rough, calloused hand was placed on Hinata's neck, and before they know it, their lips were pressed together.

 _Soft_.

Kageyama tilts his head.

 _Warm_.

Hinata does the same.

It's like the whole room held their breaths, drowning the duo in utter silence, making them feel like they were the only people in the world—in _their_ own world.

In fact, that was true. They felt like they were alone. It was their moment, and no one dared to disturb their peace, not even the next customer who was in line. They just...had to watch the two of them.

There was something with the way they kissed, with the way their lips softly grazed against each other till they both leaned forward, adding more pressure, making them feel the vivid, yet subtle smiles on their faces.

But just like that, just before Hinata could reach his hand up to caress Kageyama's jaw gently, his lips felt cold.

Kageyama jerks back.

He stares at Hinata—frozen at his spot, eyes still wide—and bring his palm to cover his mouth. There's a hint of strawberry lipbalm that he assumed he applied _generously_ even before they started the booth. If he's being honest, he _hated_ anything strawberry, but he thought maybe this would change his mind. Hinata was sweet, heavenly, and he asked himself if this is was really all it took for him to taste something so good.

But Kageyama steps back.

Hinata still stood, his mouth open, wordless.

"I, uh— I just—" Kageyama stammers, failing to get the words right.

Hinata gives him a look, "You... are you... Kageyama did you—"

"I kissed you." says Kageyama.

"You _kissed_ me," Hinata repeats after him, bringing his fingers to touch his lips. "You _kissed_ me," he says one more time.

It was still silent.

Kaguya was about to laugh if it weren't for him trying to stifle his laughter with a shaking palm. Of _course_ they kissed! This was a kissing booth, you _pay_ to _kiss_ someone! That's how it works! Even a _monkey_ would figure that out!

So why were they embarrassed? Like they never really expected to kiss each other?

 _Oh,_ Kaguya says to himself. he snickers. _I get it_.

He looks over at the two, shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"Looks like two people just found out they liked each other on _Valentine's_ huh?"

"What was that, Kaguya-san?"

Kaguya smiled.

"Nothing."

_______

"So you kissed."

"Yes, we _kissed_."

Silence.

"...so you _kissed_."

Hinata groans into his hands, "Yes, Yachi, we _kissed_."

But Yachi just smiles at him. "Then? I don't see the problem here. Don't you like Kageyama-kun—"

"Wha— _like?_ Kageyama? Since when did I—"

"Training Camp." Yachi interrupts. "3:30 PM. After the match with Fukurodani. Barbecue Party. You had barbecue on your lips and he wiped it off for you—"

Frustrated, Hinata snaps, "Okay, I get it!" He waves his hands up in denial. "I give up! I can't _believe_ you took note of that. I thought you'd forget."

"How could I forget _you_ blatantly telling me that you're pining over your setter for what, _months_ now? Since when did this begin?" asks Yachi, but she pauses, and looks exasperated. "Please don't tell me you fell in love with him the moment you _saw_ him because you believed it was, and I quote, _destiny_?"

There was a long pause. The crows from above squawked loudly, thin, eerie voices echoing into the afternoon sky. Hinata heaves a deep sigh.

"Yachi it's- ah _fuck,_ yes."

Just like that, laughter spills immediately from Yachi's lips and she's _shaking_. Oh god, she can't believe that Hinata admitted that so quickly!

"Hinata—" she says in between breaths, "I made that up in my mind. Who _knew_ that was actually how you fell for him!"

"Okay stop! I get it, I get it, I'm in too _deep_. Now stop laughing. I'm embarrassed."

Yachi wipes the tears from her eyes. _Insanity_ , she talks to herself. _Hinata's way too deep to back out now_.

"So, how was the, y'know. The kiss?" asks Yachi, "was it good? Amazing? Breathtaking? Did you use tongue—"

"For god's sake, Yachi, it was a _peck on the lips_."

"And he paid a _thousand_ yen just for a small _peck?_ "

"Yes."

Yachi stares at Hinata, dumbfounded. Hinata's gazing down on her, his eyes showing no signs of lies. And that's when it clicks in.

A _thousand_ yen.

"He told me it was okay for him to make-out," Hinata finally says after a pause, "But he just... kissed me on the lips. Then he pulls away, blushes, and we just...stand there like we're in a dumb staring contest."

"Very Kageyama." Yachi chimes in. 

"I know. But after that, I asked him if that was enough, and he just yelled 'dumbass' at me and went on his way."

"Again, very Kageyama." Yachi leans against the chair and narrows her eyes at Hinata, wondering, "Have you ever...confessed to him? Does he know you like him? Or vice versa?"

"I've never confessed to him, but, Kageyama? Liking me? That's impossible. Maybe he just blushed because he was embarrassed or something, I don't know."

"But does _that_ explain why he suddenly barged into your booth?" 

"...Oh," Hinata says after three quiet seconds. "No, it doesn't." he claims, voice still laced with genuine curiosity. He shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter," he continues. "He's still a moron. Wasting a thousand yen like that. He could've used that to buy himself milk or something."

Yachi stares at Hinata like she's realized something, like she connected the puzzle pieces together to end up with one, big answer. And truly, she does end up with an answer, and it's plastered all over the freak duo's faces in big, bold letters.

 _Mutual feelings_ , it reads.

"What?" says Hinata, noticing how Yachi fell silent and stared at him instead.

Yachi shakes her head. She doesn't tell him.

"Nothing," she smiles. "Nothing at all."

_____

Later that day, Hinata makes a decision.

He walks over to Kageyama's classroom, ignores all of the whispers and stares he keeps on receiving from fellow students, and brazenly calls out Kageyama to meet him at the clubroom. He makes excuses, telling him Kiyoko-san wanted to remind him about something, so Kageyama agrees in a heartbeat.

What Hinata doesn't know, however, was that Kiyoko herself was just passing by Kageyama's classroom and overheard Hinata's loud invitation. She smiles to herself, then continues her way to wherever she's going.

When Kageyama walks out of his classroom, clearly unfazed even after the events awhile ago, Hinata purposely walks a bit behind him, giving himself time to think about what he was about to do, giving himself space to calm down and think things through.

In other words, on February 14, on the special event of Valentine's day, Hinata Shouyou faces his fears and succumbs to his heart's requests.

He's going to _confess_.


	4. Kageyama Pays, Hinata Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, something happens between them.
> 
> But did Kageyama finally listen to his heart?

Kageyama paid ¥1,000, he asks for a kiss. But already, for ¥500, he could get one long kiss on the lips. But since he paid extra, he deserves an open-mouthed kiss, a _french_ kiss, making out with someone. And that someone is Hinata. Yet he freaks out, only gets to press his lips against Hinata's, back off, then rush to wherever his feet would take him to calm the fuck down.

But Hinata has another plan in mind.

Of course, he'd kiss Kageyama with his money's worth, and corner him into having a full on make-out session with him, then _confess_. These feelings of his are enough proof for him to openly kiss Kageyama, pour his whole self to him, much like how he pours his heart into everything he does for the setter. His decision is firm, much like it is fragile.

So, he's now walking behind Kageyama. He's tall, stupidly tall, and his shoulders are so broad Hinata could barely hug his whole width like that. He probably smells like lemon, much like how he'd smell any other day, mixed with his slightly musky scent that would make Hinata end up smelling him for a whole day. His hair is flat, not even styled, but shiny nonetheless. Hinata could just reach his hand out to touch it, rake his fingers through his hair and make Kageyama elicit a sound that would be music to his ears. Soft grunts, low groans... and see those half-lidded eyes of his, with Kageyama on top of him.

 _No, no_! Hinata shakes his head. _Clean thoughts, clean thoughts_.

He desperately tries to divert his attention from Kageyama to the students passing by them. It was break, he remembers. And since he played a big role in the kissing booth, he was offered atleast an hour to go through school and enjoy the other booths as well.

But instead, he's here, with Kageyama, on the way to the clubroom, and he's about to confess his feelings for him.

And when they reach the clubroom, there are three thoughts that pop into Hinata's head. One: _What would he say to Kageyama?_ Two: _How could he tell him that he lied, and Kiyoko san didn't say anything?_ And third: _What would he do if Kageyama rejects him?_

Yes, Hinata's one of those people who just jump the gun. Another fool like Kageyama who don't think things through. And because of that—he never really knew what the hell he'd do once Kageyama would turn him down. How about games? Matches? Would they act awkward around each other?

 _Oh no_ , Hinata thinks. _I've done it. Hinata, you dumbass_.

"Oi, boke, What did you need me for?" says Kageyama, the two of them halting to a stop just in front of the clubroom's doors. 

"Like I told you, Kiyoko-san asked me to—"

"Nah, cause if it were Kiyoko-san, she'd tell me right away. Her classroom's just beside ours."

Hinata freezes. _Whoops_ , he's been found out.

Kageyama looks at him with those dark blue eyes of his. His brows were furrowed, and his lips tugged at the side. His gaze bores into him, drops of sweat on his forehead, neck and down to his collarbone. At this angle, the sun shines behind Kageyama and he looks handso—

Hinata's heart skips a beat.

His face blows up into different shades of red and he really didn't want to be a part of the tomato family right now.

Realizing that he has been staring at Kageyama for way to long, he chokes on air. "I, Kage—"

"Knew it, liar."

 _Damn it,_ Hinata thinks, _Was I about to call him handsome right now?!_

"Ah _fine_ , I give up, Kiyoko-san didn't have anything to tell you."

"Then why are we here?"

Hinata inhales sharply. "I've come...to kiss you your money's worth."

Kageyama's face contorts into confusion. "Ha?"

"You told me to kiss you your money's worth," says Hinata, "So I'm here. I asked you, in front of the clubroom, so nobody else sees."

"Baka, the kissing booth's not here, and you still have customers, so let's go."

Kageyama turns his heel with his hands in his pockets, and starts to leave—that is, until, he feels the warm grasp of Hinata's hand on his wrist. He looks at him, brow quirked. 

"What is it?"

"So... you _don't_ want to kiss me?"

But the way Hinata says it was enough for Kageyama's mind to go haywire once again. His mouth runs dry—his body freezes on the spot and he's _floored_. He gazes at Hinata with stunned silence, and the squawking of crows rings inside his ears like chalk on board, and he wants to fling himself off a cliff.

 _I do want to,_ Kageyama wants to say, but the words die down his throat. He swallows the lump in his throat that were supposed to be the words he'd convey to the middle blocker.

"Kageyama?"

He still doesn't budge.

"Okay... I'll take that as a no." says Hinata, removing his grip on his wrist.

"...do." 

"What? I couldn't hear you,"

"I do _want_ to kiss you." says Kageyama, now clearer than before, not under his breath.

"Kageyama what are y—"

"Don't regret this."

There it was again.

That soft, warm pressure on Hinata's lips. The kind he'd love to feel again and again, the kind that makes the non-existent butterflies flutter around his stomach. _This is nice_ , Hinata says to himself. _He feels nice._

Kageyama's calloused hand was placed delicately on Hinata's nape, fingers grazing his skin much like how a curator handles masterpieces in a museum. It was true, Hinata was art, and Kageyama was one of the lucky people who could understand him, handle him, cradle him, like the masterpiece he is.

Long, loving presses on the lips soon turned to hungry, chaste kisses. That hunger boiling at the pit of their stomachs slowly rise, and the heat of the moment takes them over, their emotions pouring out more than necessary, like dam that has been broken. Kageyama's arm swiftly snakes around Hinata's thin waist, and much to Hinata's surprise, he hoists him up on his knee and pins him against the clubroom's doors. Thank _god_ they were locked, or else they would've crashed inside of the gym.

Though, Kageyama pins Hinata against the doors a bit too hard so Hinata slightly winced. Kageyama saw this as an opportunity to slowly slip his tongue into the middle blocker's mouth.

With every shift and grunt from Hinata, Kageyama found himself responding by tightening his grip on Hinata, hands clenching the very fabric at the back of Hinata's uniform. The middle blocker would continue to elicit a few groans and winces, that all of the sound he'd emit would immediately go down to that burning pit inside of Kageyama's stomach. He feels...weird, with the way his heart beat races a thousand miles, and with the way his face heats up at even the slightest breath from Hinata.

Kageyama tilted his head and leaned in, further deepening the kiss. Hinata felt Kageyama's tongue swipe against his lower lip, that shivers ran down his spine in groups. _God_ , Hinata says to himself. _This feels so amazing. Kageyama feels so amazing_. Never in a million years did he imagine himself with Kageyama—not like this, not with their lips pressed with each other, holding the last thread that is their sanity. If they go any more further than this... they'd never know what punishment they'd receive.

But _fuck it_ , is what runs through Hinata's head. _Forget about it_.

It was Valentines, the day of hearts, where anyone would grab the chance to profess their love to their crushes, may it be through a box of homemade chocolates, a small letter filled with heartfelt messages, or finally, through a vocal confession.

But here they were, Hinata and Kageyama, their breaths intermingled with each other, Hinata's brown orbs staring at the setter with his half-lidded eyes. Hinata suddenly draws out a small sound, a mixture of a whimper and a moan—earning a devious smirk from Kageyama—just as the setter's tongue swiped across his lip for the second time. They forgot how intoxicating this kiss was, even going as far as Kageyama roughly gripping Hinata's thighs as he keeps him on a steady hold against the doors.

After what seemed like forever, Kageyama carefully sets Hinata on the ground, as his hands moved from his thighs up to his waist. His hands never left its hold on the middle blocker, even his lips. 

"Kageyama-kun—" Hinata's voice sounded so wrecked, that Kageyama knew if he didn't release his hold on him, things were going to escalate drastically, not that he wouldn't mind though. 

"Stay still," says Kageyama, and he bends down to lean in Hinata's neck, nipping at the middle blocker's soft skin, tasting the salty sweat he knew he had gathered from awhile ago at the kissing booth. 

It takes a few more grunts for Hinata to make, before Kageyama finally pulls away from his neck, a thin string of saliva visible. Kageyama grins, seeing the rather small, bluish-purple bruise on the side of Hinata's neck. _They won't get him this time_. Kageyama pats himself on the back for being victorious.

Though, once more, he leans in to press his lips against Hinata's, but this time, with less passion and lust than before. It was simple, chaste and _sweet_ , much like the first kiss they shared awhile ago inside of the classroom. _I could get used to this_ , Kageyama tells himself. And it's true, there's nothing better than getting used to the feeling of kissing the person you love.

 _Love_.

Kageyama smiles to himself, not being able to deny it anymore. He truly _did_ love the middle blocker, his partner, his best friend. He knows it, and he won't run from that realization ever again. Not when Hinata was staring at him like this, a big, bright smile on his face that somehow envied the now setting sun behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last chapter next! Like the epilogue, or something. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and thank you so much!
> 
> Y'all can scream at me @ninafrancescaa on Twitter!!! Thank u <3


	5. Kageyama's Sweet Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama rarely makes promises.
> 
> But he realized that it wouldn't hurt to make another promise, especially for Hinata.
> 
> And for sure, he'd never break that promise.

Over the course of 3 hours, a few things happen.

One, is that Hinata professed his feelings to Kageyama in such an abrupt way a few minutes after their shared make-out session. Two, Kageyama _unexpectedly_ accepts his confession, telling him that he actually never thought of admitting his feelings up until he knew that he was _jealous_ of people kissing Hinata, and three—the most devastating of them all—the whole Karasuno team was actually behind those closed gym doors.

 _Nobody_ told them that they were having a meeting. Hinata's made up lie was true after all, but instead, when Kiyoko heard Hinata make an excuse, she found herself going with the flow and not remind the freak duo that there was actually a meeting at the gym.

"How—how did, since when—" Hinata stares the the whole team wide-eyed, scrambling manically to his feet in his race to Kageyama's back, one foot almost tripping on a stray twig.

Kageyama manages to suppress the urge to fling curses at himself _and_ Hinata, and instinctively raises a prtoective hand in front of the middle blocker behind him. 

"We were here first," says Suga, smile widening. "We've been hearing nothing but grunts and pants from the two of you. So we assume you guys had fun?"

The freak duo blows a fuse. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya can be heard hysterically laughing behind their captains, arms around their stomachs in pleasant pain, seeing the embarrassing faces their kouhais were making.

Tsukishima only stood in silence, disgust plastered all over his face with a scowl playing on his lips, as Yamaguchi sweatdropped, a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder.

Yachi was blushing, of course, but nevertheless knew that it would happen, but she didn't know it would happen so _soon_. 

The rest of them only stood there, watching the pandemonium echo across the empty expanse of the parking lot. 

"You guys don't _understand_ ," Tanaka says in between laughs. "Sugawara-san recorded the whole thing and we forced our asses to not laugh. Especially when you, uh, bumped Hinata against the door."

Hinata blushes. "I, uh—"

"You should've _seen_ the look on Tsukishima's face!" Nishinoya howls, clinging to Asahi who clearly looked too embarrassed for his own good. "He looked _disgusted_ ," Nishinoya continues, "He looked _horrified!_ "

" _Petrified_ ," Tsukishima corrects, facepalming. "I need to bleach my ears. I really didn't need that mental image of the king and chibi-chan almost _screwing_ inside of school premises."

"Hey, that's not—"

"We're not going t—"

Daichi heaves a sigh. A long one. "Okay, that's enough. Let's leave them alone," He says, and ushers the rest of the team to leave the gym. The other second years nervously laugh as they passed the duo, then follow the other first years. But Yachi stays behind, fidgeting with something that she seems to be holding behind her back. 

"W-what's up, Yachi-san?" asks Hinata, the blush still evident on his face.

Yachi brings out what she's been holding—and it's a camera.

"I was wondering if I could, uhh- take a picture of you two!" says Yachi, scratching the back of her neck nervously, "but that depends if you'd like it or not! It's a polaroid, so you guys can decide how many pictures you want."

"Polaroid?" asks Kageyama. 

Yachi nods, and repeats her words, "Yes, Kageyama-kun. A polaroid. You know, the camera that prints out your picture with film? And you get to write on the picture too," she says enthusiastically, and brings out something from her pocket. It's a film, a _picture_ , an image of Yachi and Hinata that someone took earlier. Scribbled just below the image was _best of friends_ in messy, scrambled letters.

"Okay," says Hinata. Kageyama looks at him, confused. "Okay, take a picture of us!"

"How many?"

"Two," a grin appears on Hinata's face, "one for me and one for Kageyama-kun as well!"

"That's actually nice. Okay, I'll take it! Where do you guys want to...?"

"Ah! Here," Hinata lightly pushes Kageyama to a bench near them, which was perfectly positioned in front of the sunset. "This should be good, right Kageyama-kun?"

Said setter just shrugs, "I guess."

He really didn't know what to do with these type of things.

But what he did, though, was pull Hinata close to him with one arm around his small waist. The middle blocker was surprised, so to say, but smiled with that big mouth of his before wrapping his own arm around Kageyama's and leaning his head against his shoulder.

Three seconds, Yachi takes the first picture.

Another three seconds, well, it was unexpected. Yachi was behind the camera and can seen everything alright, and of course, she had taken the most precious picture she could have ever taken her whole life.

It was Kageyama, swiftly leaning down to kiss Hinata full on the lips, with Hinata's brown eyes widened.

It was the perfect Valentine's picture, just the two of them on their own in front of a beautiful, golden sunset that covered the lands they were stepping on.

__________________

Hinata dreamily sighs as he stares at the picture he was holding.

"Oi Hinata, you've been staring at that picture for _hours_ now," his seatmate, Haru, says with this smirk plastered all over his face.

From behind him, Kaguya laughs. "Let him be. He's trying to enjoy his first day as the boyfriend of an almost ' _nationally renowned setter_ '. He's having fun."

"Well it's lunch, so shouldn't he be worrying about eating first before enjoying? Hell's sake, Kageyama's outside waiting for him."

It was true. Hinata has been like this for the past few breaks he could get. He'd do nothing but slide that film from his wallet and stare at it as if it wouldn't be worn out.

"I can't believe it," Hinata sighs, as he turned and flipped the image again and again. "I definitely thought he'd get mad at me or something. He wasn't one to accept kisses."

"He likes you, so that's saying something," says Haru. "Also, didn't you notice how he was watching you from outside the classroom yesterday? People have been giving him looks with the way he visibly flinches at the sight of you _kissing somebody else_."

Hinata places down the photo on his desk for a moment, closes his eyes. He hums— _Nope. Can't remember. Too busy with the booth_.

"I didn't really notice. I was too busy manning the booth when Sakura-san left her spot," he says. "But did he really? That's unexpected."

"He literally slammed a thousand bill yen on your desk, Sho." Kaguya laughs behind his hand, "A _thousand yen_! And for what? Just to kiss you? Make out with you?"

"He really didn't kiss me. Just a peck, maybe."

"Yeah because he's socially awkward. You _know_ that."

"Then I heard you asked him yesterday to come with you." Haru intervenes, propping his chin on his hand. "You decided to finally confess to him. Maybe. I thought you were going to practice, because I saw the other VBC members were heading to the gym."

Hinata was shocked, almost dropping the picture down the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Haru flinches. "Why was I _supposed_ to tell you? You were—you weren't _here._ I'm not a mind reader of sorts, and what good would that even bring you?"

Of course, Hinata pauses. The thought of his fellow members hearing them make out certainly brought the blood to his face. Haru and Kaguya eyed each other curiously, then back to their friend who was stuck in error zone.

" _Never mind that_ ," says Hinata after three silent seconds. "At least he's mine now. No one can take him. He said he'd be mine 'til I get tired of volleyballs and puke."

 _Ah_ , his classmates thought. _That's definitely a dumb way to be sweet. Sweet, but dumb_.

They realized that, if Kageyama ever thought of breaking up or getting tired of either Hinata or volleyball, hell would've froze.

A few seconds later, a smile adorns Hinata's lips. He stands, and carefully places the picture inside of his notebook.

"I'm going to go," he says, motioning to the door when he finally notices his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe, waiting for him. "I'll see you guys later."

Wordless, the two boys just stares at him, almost hopping to the door, before giving Kageyama a kiss on the lips with no shame. They laugh, then hold hands and vanish towards the left side of their classroom.

"Bet on ¥500 that they made out when Hinata called him."

"No, I bet ¥1000 that they did something else entirely."

Kaguya stared at Haru, disgusted. "No. They wouldn't do that in school. Unless..."

Haru stared back at Haru, eyes wide. "No."

"They couldn't have."

"Of course not, you dumbass!"

_____

Lunch was cool. Simple, even. The freak duo sat silently on the rooftop, leaning against a wall, admiring the clear blue sky as they exchanged bentos and fed each other bits and pieces of side dishes they had.

"So, the team finally knows we're _together_ ," Hinata quips, opening his mouth to be fed with a cheese sausage from Kageyama's bento.

"Yeah, in an unfortunate way." Kageyama replies, wiping off a stray rice grain from the corner of Hinata's mouth with his thumb. "Didn't know they were in there. I thought that we were going to be alone."

"I thought so too."

"But you just had to lie that Kiyoko-san had to tell me something, huh?"

"Of course I did," Hinata grumbles and chews on his onigiri. "How was I supposed to excuse you from the room without mentioning something _important?_ "

Kageyama pauses. "So, you mean you _confessing t_ o _me_ wasn't important at all?"

"I mean... god, _yes_ it is important. I mean, I had all the time in the world to confess to you," Hinata starts, his brown eyes as clear as sunlight. "And we're still going to take over the world. I could've confessed to you after nationals, after we'd battle against each other on a pro level, or even after we'd be accepted into the national team. But I just had to do it yesterday, y'know?"

The realization hit Kageyama like a brick. 

Yes, when Kageyama makes promises, he would do his best to fulfill them. He'd never, _ever_ break a single promise, because, when you make promises, you have to bet your life on it. That's why, you have to make a promise when it's something entirely important or precious to you and your life.

Kageyama making a single promise to Hinata meant something. Promising him Nationals, promising him strength and of course, life-long rivalry. Promising him that he'd be there by Hinata's side, come Nationals. He'd be there, on the other side of the court, testing his limits and see if they could outrun each other.

That was nothing short of a promise—that was him, betting on his life. That if he didn't fulfill it, his life would hold no meaning. And that was _true_ , so true that he couldn't see himself not fulfilling the promise in the future. Hinata, even before they were together, was important to him. Because for the first time in his life, he had met someone who fully understood him—like a person reading through a complex poem.

Because of that, he decided that adding or making one more promise wouldn't hurt, especially if it was for someone as special as Hinata.

"Yeah, you could've confessed to me by then." says Kageyama after a long, peaceful silence. He picks at his food, then feeds Hinata a spoonful of fried rice. "But even so, I'm glad you did it yesterday. Cause think about it, if you confessed to me after Nationals, or by the time we're National representatives, we would've wasted our time not being together."

 _That_ was unexpected.

"I—what? Did I hear that right?" Hinata fumbles on his words, almost choking on the fried rice. "You actually thought of that?"

"I did. What's the problem?"

"No idea you could think, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama hand chops him on the head. "Of course I could think, dumbass! As surprising as that may be."

"But that's sweet of you... thinking of our time together," Hinata continues. "Do you think we'd still be together by then? I mean, after a bajillion years, probably."

Kageyama snickers behind his palm. "Dumbass there's no such thing as a _bajillion_ years," he says, "but I know that we'd still be together even if we're old geezers."

 _That_ was _also_ unexpected. Oh gosh, how many times would Kageyama surprise Hinata with just his words? _Never_ , Hinata thinks. Kageyama's beginning to be a guy filled with surprises.

At his statement, Hinata laughs. Zips his lunch bag shut after he was done eating. "Wow, you really like me, huh? Since when, Kageyama-kun~" 

Kageyama mentally computed. "Uhm, about 7 months? A year? I've lost count."

 _Wow._ He really was becoming a guy filled with surprises.

"Okay. Then just know that I've been in love with you the first time I saw you back then." Hinata leans in, and Kageyama shies away.

"So you have a thing for mean guys? Who tell you off the first time they meet you?"

Hinata shakes his head, and grabs his face, placing a short kiss on his mouth. "No. I only have a thing for you."

He smiles at him again with that smile of his, and Kageyama's heart skips a bit. Not to mention the blush on his face. He turns to look the other way after that, mumbling something under his breath like _dumbass_ or _why're you being cute_.

They just sit there, admiring the sky once again, while waiting for Kageyama to finish his meal. Hinata patiently looks at his boyfriend, who was wolfing down his meal, getting bits and pieces of food messily stick onto the sides of his mouth. He smiled at him, funny how Kageyama looked so vulnerable at this moment and just wanted to pull him in and shower him with all the kisses he could give him.

"Y'know what, Kageyama-kun," Hinata absentmindedly calls him, but soon realizes and just inwardly laughs at the way Kageyama looked so stuffed like a squirrel right now. "You could call me Shouyou now, right?"

Kageyama nods, then gulps. "Same here."

Hinata laughs, "What, to call you Shouyou?"

"No, stupid. _Tobio_."

"Okay," Hinata breathes. He was finally going to call him that. " _Tobio._ "

The bell rings, almost making Kageyama choke on his food. But he quickly recovers, now with Hinata hastily helping him clean up after himself, and pack his bento back into his small, quaint lunchbox.

Kageyama stands up. " _Shouyou_ ," he calls.

"Yes, _Tobio?_ " Hinata answers, looking at him from his seat.

Kageyama can see the sun reflected in his eyes. Bright, clear, _warm_.

His heart skips a beat.

"I promise... I'd stay by your side and never leave you."

There was silence. Hinata looks at Kageyama; Kageyama looks at him. 

"Even if we fight all the time?" asks Hinata.

"Mhm."

"Even if there's a chance we'd be in a long distance relationship?"

"Yes."

"Even if..." Hinata pauses, worry in his eyes. "We're both on the other side of the court?"

"Of course."

Hinata beams at him, cheeks red and glowing because of the sun.

"Then that's the same for me too, _Tobio_. I'd never leave you. Promise?"

It was Kageyama's turn to smile. He reaches out his hand to him, before pulling him up to stand by his side.

"I _promise_."

He never breaks his promises, _after all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. I've finally done it. I finished it, and HOLY CRAP THAT WAS SUCH A RUSHED ENDING.
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this stupid thing called my fanfic. But yeah, I've been meaning to write this and uhh here it is. So, again, I thank you all for your comments and kudos!! 
> 
> Tell me what you think about the story down below in the comments!!!
> 
> I'll see you guys in my next story !! stay safe <3


End file.
